


Just a perfect fucking little world

by NemiMurasakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Bad English, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other, POV Kyoutani Kentarou, POV Terushima Yuuji, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/NemiMurasakino
Summary: Since your birth, your path was already marked in the eyes of your parents, your teachers and the whole city. Your name, your sexual orientation, the person you were destined for when you turned 18, your job, the number of children you would have, your lifestyle. . . everything. Nothing was left to chance, you had no choice but to follow this path already written for you, this perfect future. . . And if you didn’t want to be perfect ? You would be killed.Imperfect people get shot. Physical problems, mental disorders, incapability to learn, rebellion? If you weren’t "perfect" in their eyes, you’re were a traitor who only deserves death.Kentarou Kyoutani is part of this "perfect" world and everything seems so . . . wrong. Why can’t he choose who he’s gonna become, who he'll loves, and do whatever he wants? When he questioned his parents about this, reproached silence and glances filled with fear and hatred were destined to him. Despite some small acts of rebellion, he has always managed to get by so far . . . living like a machine.Before meeting him.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just a perfect fucking little world

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS !! This universe is based on a mix of the movie "The Giver", by Phillip Noyce, but also principally based on "Autodale", a dystopian short movie serie created by David Armsby. You can go check it on Youtube, his work is awesome. For real.
> 
> Hello everyone~ ♡
> 
> This fanfiction is based on a old thing I wrote years ago and started again on my past account months ago. I'm finally there to continue it, and do better. Let's remember my english may suck, my first language being French, but I'll try my best to write the better possible. I wanted to write something out of the ordinary, with angst and fluff, but also sad moments. . . all about a ship that I love a lot from this fandom. I'm not gonna spoil it, if you've read the summary you should be a bit aware already on the type of story that will be wrote there. 
> 
> Also! The characters may not be exactly like in Haikyuu, since they grow up differently and have somewhat new visions of things in this story. I was like "wait-- since when isn't he that mad?" with Kyoutani the whole first chapter, and yeah . . But I hope you'd still like it, it's taking me time to wrote it down!
> 
> THE FIRST VERSION COME FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT; NOYAKANAME. I'm continuing it here.

> _" Kentarou ? "_

A graceful and gentle voice pierced the silence, followed by a few knocks against the wooden door of the small room, opening it afterwards.

_" Oh, you’re already awake. Perfect. "_ A woman with hair tied in a small bun above her head made her entrance into the room, dressed in a long dress with sleeves hiding her porcelain skin. A small scarf tied around her neck and a pair of loafers, but even more surprising. . . a mask covering her face, showing dark eyes and a mouth that was way too stretched. . . such a creepy smile. _" Your father and I are waiting for you downstairs, you’re already wearing your outfit, honey. It’s perfect. "_

In front of her stood a 16-year-old boy, barely taller than her. He was wearing dark pants accompanied by a shirt still wide open. The woman who seemed to be his mother seemed to smile, or at least . . . under her mask, before approaching him and caressing his cheek.

_" You’re growing up day by day. . . Did you sleep well last night? You’re waking up slowly these days. "_ Had she noticed by bringing her hands closer to the teenager who didn't moved, standing with his arms along his body. He closed his eyes and sighed a little when she stroked his cheeks and jaw, showing features similar to those of his father under his eyes. She was willing to believe that these dark circles were family features, but they seemed more hollow.

_" Kentarou? "_ she asked, getting ready to help him finish tying his shirt, but he pushed her hand away.

_" I’ll take care of it. "_ Finally, the young man replied, pulling up his shirt sleeves and attaching them to his elbows. He tied the last buttons, and looked back at his mother.

She seemed already disturbed by his sleeves, but avoided touching his son’s arms just to come and replace his collar. His upper lip raised a little, but she placed her index finger over his lips. If it was someone other than his parents who would've done that kind of shit, he would have bitten. **Hard**. He simply backed away, wiping his lips and then passing a hand through his short cut hair. Very short, dark.

_" You still don’t want to grow them, do you? Not even a few centimeters? "_ She murmured, realizing that he needed space.

_" Why? You think she’s going to complain about it? "_ he replied by raising an eyebrow, visibly disinterested.

_" No, of course not, sweetie. . . young ladies like masculine boys, don’t they? "_ Her words made him wince, showing the few fangs he had when pulling out his tongue. _" . . . Try to be presentable, in front of her. She’s your fiancee, you have to marry her in two years, you know? "_

A silence followed, and she sighed telling, him to join them in the kitchen when he was ready.

_" Oh, and don’t forget your mask. The ceremony should start in two hours. "_

He waited for her to get out and hear her noises going down the stairs, probably up to the kitchen where she was making coffee while her husband was eating toast with his newspaper and radio. . . He let himself fall into the bed behind him, growling a little before finally loosening his teeth and sighing.

_" Perfect fucking family. . "_ he growled in irony, closing his eyes to dive into his mind.

He still hoped that no one would hear him, as many other times where he got scolded for his words.

The rules were simple. **" Be perfect! "**. . . _What’s the point?_ To be born into a perfect family, with a perfect working father, a perfect loving wife, gifted and intelligent children. And so the cycle continued, in loop, and loop, _and loop_. . . You can’t pick anything; you can’t pick your home, you can’t pick your job, you can’t pick the person you’re going to love. _Nothing at all_ , nothing was left to chance for us to be perfect, right? We had to follow all the rules.

Kentarou fills his lungs with air before exhaling everything through his nares, letting himself roll on the side in his bed. What was she gonna look like, the girl he was gonna have to get attached to? Was she going to have long, smooth hair, or short, curly hair? Was she going to have sweet caring eyes, big and curious, round with sweet eyelashes filled with love? Was she going to have curves, a bouncy chest and round thighs? He pushed the ideas out of his head by opening his eyes, having a neutral gaze on his face before he frowned.

_" I don’t understand. . . "_ he whispered, getting up and putting his clothes _perfect_ again. At least his mother didn’t force him to wear a tie or anything like that. Folding his lips to the side, his gaze was on the mirror as he saw himself. _" That word is unknown to me. "_

He was convinced that this so popular word was an invention. _Love_ , pff! Might as well dream. . . But seeing his parents embrace each other passionately, sometimes dancing in the middle of the living room . . . There must have been something going on that made them so close to each other, right? They couldn't love each other like that overnight. What were they like at first? Did they hate each other?

_" I must be broken. "_

These own words burst into his face, opening his eyes in surprise. _Broken?_ No, impossible. This should mean that he was an Imperfect, and the authorities would have found him long ago, no? There could be no mistake. . . . He was normal. No, he was **perfect**. Maybe he had to meet her to learn to _love. . ._ maybe their eyes had to cross, or their hands had to touch? He did not realize that he himself grimaced at the idea, and looked at the room around him. . .

_" Kentarou! "_ shouted a voice from the lower floor, strong and much more serious than the one of his mother.

_" I’m coming! "_ He had yelled while grabbing the mask placed on his desk next to him, going out of his room which he quickly closed behind him.

* * *

The city’s large auditorium was filled by the entire population of our beloved community at this very moment. Babies, children, adolescents, adults, seniors and also . . .

_Robots._

The silent gaze of Kyoutani, who was sitting in one of the rows in the advanced center of the room, turned to see machines with artificial intelligence. These. . . _things_ , he had read about them a few times before in elementary school. They were the protectors of their beloved city, the protectors of humans against the Imperfect, a race endowed with power. . . Counted as fellow citizens too, now. How did the world come to this? Was it the same before?

He startled when he felt a firm hand that he knew only too well, behind him, turning his face forward.

_" If only you could look people with less hate and disgust in your eyes for one day. Listen to the ceremony, Mad Dog-chan . . . "_ complained one of the voices, while the second one let his head go.

Kentarou made no noise. If only Oikawa Tooru, his Team Captain, knew. . . but he didn’t want any trouble with Hajime. He bit his lip, replacing his hair which had been 'massacred' by the hand of the Ace of their Volley-Ball team. He heard a chuckle from one of the students of his year, farther in his row, and turned his head, getting ready to growl at him despite the people who separated them. . . But as soon as he heard even one sound coming from the siege of Iwaizumi behind him, he found himself looking again right in front of him.

The spiral piece slowly plunged into the penumbra, before the center of it lit up with a hologram copy formed in the center of the piece, on the stadium.

It looked like a woman in her 30s, maybe younger or even older. No one knew. She had long, dark hair cascading from her shoulders, a mole on the right corner under her lip, and eyes exposing an angelic gaze. She wore a simple and strict uniform, joining her hands in front of her skirt, looking at the entire population in front of her.

_" Welcome everyone, I hope I’m not too late to the ceremony, forgive me. Please, remove all your masks. "_ had she said in a motherly voice, watching the crowd all take off their masks.

_" We accept your apology. "_ said the crowd in response to the woman who let out a slight chuckle, smiling while looking at them. Kyoutani removed his, looking in front of him with his neutral and tired glare working in contrast with the huge fake smile on his mask.

_" Ah . . . This is the big day. Every year, we all gather on this precious event. . . . "_ And she went on for a long monologue, explaining how happy she was to see them all again even though she couldn’t get out of the central tower. She smiles, putting her hands on her heart. How could someone be so charged with emotions? Kentarou frowned a little, pressing his cheek against his fist in the meantime. _" I’m so happy to see how big you’ve all grown up so. . you’ll go far. "_

Then she introduced the newborns first. Some were born just two days ago now, and some just after the previous year’s ceremony. . It doesn’t matter. They were all one year old today. No special birthday party, not one day different from the others, today they were one year old. Even though if they were born just yesterday. And it was the same for everyone here. No one had different days, but that years, and all grew on the same day each year.

It was the turn of the children of every age, showing what they had done well during the year, but also what they needed to learn to do better. To be perfect. Kyoutani’s attention, together with a slight anxiety, when the 15-year-olds went up on stage. He frowned a little when he saw the uniform he had worn a few years since he was ten. . . Even if the one he was wearing now was too _classy_ for his taste, he preferred it much more than that of the children before him, or even the one of his father. She warned them that, like for him today, in a year they would discover their soul-mate and learn more about their future. The same speech Kentarou had heard the previous year. His gaze landed on Kindaichi and Kunimi, seeing very well the serious look of both. . . or at least, as best they could keep it. When they returned to sit, Kentarou was surprised to see his row rise and a kick at the back bottom of his chair. He growled and stood up, walking at the same pace as the others to the center of the room.

It was uncomfortable, a form of sour torture. . . . What was the point? Three lines were made, him being in the second at the right corner. Restraining himself from crossing his arms, or from plunging his hands into his pockets, he looked in front of him, chewing his lower lip slightly.

_" Ah, our dear 16 years old. Not believable how much they grew up, right? "_ she started talking again, looking to the audience while she had been answered by some _yes_ and other positive noises.

_" So young in our memories, yet here they are. Beautiful young men and beautiful young women. How lucky are we. "_ she smiles as she turns to the group of teenagers who remained silent. _" You grew up so fast, and you are perfect. All your mistakes have been corrected, and that’s why you’re here today. Perfect citizens, you will soon take on the role of your parents. . . but you still have two years before that happens. "_

Two years learning the basics of our next job, having a perfect relationship with the person we’re connected to. To live under the same roof and have children. Kyoutani frowned a little, looking down on his feet before raising his eyes again. She started the calls, while he got lost in his thoughts.

_" . . . Kirari. A brilliant girl from Johzenji, a gifted student and also an endearing young woman today. You can see that she has the features of her mother. "_ had she begun, Kentarou noticing that the person before him was now the one beside the hologramus forward. A light dress that fell just under her knees, long and smooth hair falling on the side of her right shoulder. She seemed to have freckles all over for the skin he could see from here, since she was back to him.

_" You are destined to become a prodigious nurse, my dear. You are attentive to the youngest in your entourage, everyone adore you. "_

The only thing that passed through Kyoutani’s mind was: Did she love the work that had just been entrusted to her? Was she proud of it, or maybe worried? Was that what she would have thought? He looked at the figure of the girl, not seeing her face. . .

_" Kyoutani Kentarou. "_

He jolted when he heard his name, and clenched his fists before moving forward. In silence, he came to the other side of the woman looking at the bright screen that was in the air. He saw memories. . . _Damn_ , distant. A screen showing first the child at birth, wrapped in a blanket. He frowned, but said nothing when seeing the images showed.

_" You grew up so fast, we were afraid first that you would be an Imperfect when you didn’t breathe the first few minutes of your birth. "_ His eyes went through the screen, watching the young man sitting on a bench alone holding a volley ball in his hands, having wounds all over his body such as scratches and bruises.

_" You were a boy with a lot of temper who didn’t mix well with the others. But when the passion for sport reached you. . It was something new. You grew up loving that one thing that made you more calm, more serious. "_ she said, noting on seeing a video release where he was in the middle of a game with his team the previous year. Then, one that same year, with Aoba Johsai’s team. _" You found yourself some Senpais and a group of friends who made you become the young man you are today. "_

He said nothing, letting her speak while he remained captivated by what he was in front of him. His glare, however, was lowering slowly at the girl on the other side who was also looking at the screen, seeing a fine face with freckles covering her cheeks, and the tip of her small sloping nose. Big round eyes at the same time sweet and dreamy, as she turned her eyes to him. Kentarou ignored her, looking at the screen again as the images dissipated. He then turned around again.

_" Sports coach, it will be. "_ he pinched his lips on the side, not commenting on the subject. _Why not. . ._

_" My children, you are now linked. You didn’t knew each other until today, but everything will be fine. You will get to know and love each other, for the next two years. "_ she smiled, and made them take each of their hands. The nerve of his upper lip jumped into contact, holding it back. He looked at her soft, small hands between his own, and lifted his eyes up to the face of the teenager who kept her eyes low on her hands.

The woman then sent them to sit next to their families as Kentarou sighed. He felt a reassuring hand's of her mother on top of one of his, and his father’s firm hand on his shoulder. He remained silent, and took back his mask which he put voluntarily on his face for a rare time. Swallowing his saliva. The rest of the presentations were prized for the next 16-year-olds, but he did not pay attention. He didn’t knew everything that was going on around him for a while, erasing the sound that he turned into silence.

_Nothing._

_No **fucking** thing, man._

Wasn’t something supposed to happen when he met her?

Yes, he felt _miserable_ , _awful_ , and hated those feelings. . .

He frowned, thinking. Why did he hate this girl, he didn’t even know her. What was happening ?

. . . .

_I’m Imperfect. They’re probably wrong._


End file.
